Modern vehicles often include many high-voltage electrical devices. High voltage devices may present challenges not present in conventional lower voltage systems. In the event of a vehicle accident or vehicle component failure, a short-circuited high voltage system may sustain heavy damage because of the relatively high voltage levels. Another concern is undesired contact with high voltage levels, either directly or indirectly, by a vehicle user or other persons.
Existing high voltage interlocks do provide a degree of safety for users anticipating contact with a high voltage electrical system, such as maintenance personnel, but may not provide protection in situations where a user inadvertently contacts a high voltage electrical system.
While existing devices suit their intended purposes, what is needed is a system that allows monitoring the High Voltage Interlock Loop (HVIL) with respect to wiring failures. This allows alerting the service personnel of a wiring failure system that needs additional precautions prior to servicing the high voltage system.